fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Car Unwash/Quotes
:(The Turner's House; Timmy and Ivan and fairies poofed up wearing 18th century clothes) :Timmy: Alright, the essay for the Declaration of Independence is finished. :Cosmo: Who would've thought that Thomas Jefferson is such a professional of inventing electricity? :Wanda: That's Thomas Edison. You traveled to the wrong time again. :Ivan: Now that we're back in our time, I wish I was out of these itchy clothes. :(Astronov and Neptunia raised their wands, Ivan is in his underwear) :Ivan: And that I had my normal clothes back. :(Ivan is now wearing Neptunia's outfit, he screams upon seeing himself in the mirror, Timmy's right eye twitches) :Neptunia: Okay, red is definitely not a good look for you. :Astronov: I got this. :(Astronov raises his wand, and Ivan's wearing his own clothes) :Timmy: Well, that's gonna scar me for a few weeks. Anyway, we should get going. :Ivan: Right. ---- :(Timmy, Ivan and fairies walked to school and see Trixie and Timantha writing a schedule board) :Timmy: Hey guys, what's with the money counting hats and board? :Timantha: It's terrible, big brother. Beavers are being endangered. :Timmy, Ivan and fairies: What!? :Cosmo: This is terrible, Timmy. Heaven knows you'll probably be the last one of the species if this keeps up. :Timmy: First of all... I'M NOT A BEAVER!!! Second of all, did you guys thought of some things to help prevent this endangerment? :Trixie: Yes. Principal Waxelplax suggested that we should ask someone with dreams to help us out. And we did. We've tried (camera moves to Tootie with a few scars, without her slightly broken glasses and pig tails straightened out) chemicals, (camera moves to Veronica glowing) radioactive waste, (camera moves to Charlotte all burnt up and no hair) and nuclear explosions. :Timantha: That's the last time we're getting any suggestions from Mr. Bickles. :Poof: There has to be something you can do to make money... in a less destructive way. :Ivan: I know. How 'bout a car wash? :Trixie: Car wash? :Ivan: Yeah. Back in Russia, my parents and I always helped making money with a car wash. It'll be more than enough cash for us to get some ice cream. :Timantha: Yeah, that could work. :Timmy: Count me in. I can already taste the flavors now. :Ivan: Hey! I'll be the judge of the taste of ice cream! :Timmy: Okay? ---- :(Timmy and friends cleaning up dirty cars and getting paid) :Trixie: (while counting the huge stacks of money) This sure is a great idea, you guys. At this rate, we'll be saving the beaver population in no time. :Timantha: I could sure use a break. Might as well go to the library for a while. :Timmy: Okay, but you might as well check in with Sanjay first. :Timantha: Okay. What's he look like? :Timmy: He wears round glasses, about our height and he's Indian. :Timantha: Okay, (walks out) see you later, guys. :Cosmo: Have fun! :Wanda: (whispers to Timantha) If you're interested, you should check the "All Men are Morons" section. The books are half price. :Ivan: (to Astronov and Neptunia) Where're you guys going? :Astronov: Just being your eye in the sky in case of any robbers coming your way. (turn into birds) If there's any trouble, we'll inform you. :Ivan: C'mon, what could possibly go wrong? :Timmy: Hey! That's my catchphrase. :(camera moves to Vicky watching the car wash with her binoculars) :Vicky: So, the little squirts are having a car wash, huh? And just looking at that bag of cash, they are doing a good job. As soon as their done, I'll steal money, that's easy, they will blame each other and never be friends again. Thay way, Timmy and the rest of those brats won't ever again foil my babysitting threats. (walks off-screen with an evil laugh) :(Astronov and Neptunia in bird form pop out) :Neptunia: That's what you think. :Astronov: We better warn them. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary Library) :Timantha: (to Sanjay with his face covered by his book) Excuse me, I'm looking for Sanjay? :Sanjay: (puts the book down) That's me. Are you... (gasp) :(Timantha gasps; The two started to make flirty eyes at each other) :Sanjay: (clears throat) I can assume you are here for the "All Men are Morons" section? :Timantha: (slaps herself) Not likely. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!